Untitled
by Sowiteithurts
Summary: Ron has a thing for Hermoine, but will she go for the good guy, or fall into Draco's web of darkness?...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one: Hogwarts Express  
  
As the whistle blew for the last call on Platform 9 ¾ for Hogwarts Express, both Harry and Ron were running a little bit late as usual. It was their 6th year returning to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. "Hurry up Harry, we're going to be late" Ron managed to say wheezing in breath by breath. This generally was odd because Harry wanted to be at Hogwarts more than anyone he knew. Harry Potter didn't exactly have the life he so likely deserved. If you know anything oh the Harry Potter series you knew that unlike most kids the summer was the worst time of the year for him. The last whistle had been blown, it was 11 o'clock sharp, and Hogwarts Express had already started to leave. "Oh No Harry, we've missed the train." Ron said in a bit of a whiny rage. "Not quite yet Ron" Harry said while he smirked and knew the perfect spell to get both him and Ron out of the mess they had got themselves into. "Timus- Stopus" he said as he cleverly flicked and swished his wand into the perfect motion. Just as the moment Harry flicked his wand everything around stopped. Everything around him lay motionless, with no feeling, no nothing. Both Ron and Harry stood on Platform 9 ¾ motionless like the rest, but for a different reason. They stood motionless not because of the spell but because of both surprise and astonishment. "Ron we must hurry, the spell only last for two and a half minutes" Harry quickly said as he lay motionless for one more second to observe the friction less world. Harry quickly snapped out of his trance when he saw Ron running towards the Hogwarts Express. Once both Ron and Harry got settled in on the train the started to look for Hermoine. Ron wanted to see her before she took her seat on the head of house trolley. Over the summer Hermoine had received a letter from Hogwarts asking if she would like to be head of house for Gryffindor. Of course the second she saw "Head of House", she immediately circled yes and gave it to her pet owl to return to Hogwarts. Ron and Harry found where Hermoine was, the two and a half minutes were counting down and the spell was about to wear off. It was quit obvious that Ron had somewhat of a physical attraction towards her. Both Harry and Ginny knew it and teased him about it quit often when Hermoine was not around. As the room stay still for only a second more, Ron couldn't help but slide his rough and rugged finger across her smooth unscathed skin. Hermoine was everything Ron looked forward to at Hogwarts; he admired her for both her beauty and her brains. In a sense Ron and Hermoine were perfect for each other, but it was a shame Hermoine had someone else on her mind. Hermoine hadn't seen Ron as what she called "Boyfriend Material", she though he was to much of a nice guy. Hermoine was a good girl, she was one of the, if the most innocent girl at Hogwarts. Even at the age of 16 she had still managed to keep save herself, save herself for the perfect guy. "Ron!" Hermoine screamed as the image of Harry and Ron suddenly appeared in front of her face. "How did you guys do that? Was that a spell?" she exclaimed as she was intrigued, as spells always did. "Hermoine, is there one minute that we can just not talk about spells and magic?" Ron asked. "Well Ron, since its for you I guess" Hermoine said as the sparkle in her eye glimered while she looked into Rons eyes. There was some chemistry between both Ron and Hermione, but no one knew how far they could ever go. Just as the moment between Ron and Hermoine was happening, you know who decided to barge in. "What do you think you are doing Potter? I'll have you know that this is the Head of House trolley, and only the Gryffindor and Slythering Head boy and girls are aloud to be in here. So Get out" Draco exclaimed. Just as the moment that Ron and Hermoine were having, it was ruined. 


	2. The Ride to Hogwarts

Chapter 2: The Ride to Hogwarts  
  
It was unclear about how long it took to get to Hogwarts, every year it changed. Hermoine was in the trolley alone with Draco. Deep down inside Hermoine knew she had something for Malfoy. Hermoine tried not to think anything of it, but she couldn't help it. The guy that she secretly had a crush on since the third at Hogwarts was alone with her in a trolley. "What could happen?" Hermoine thought to herself. "Draco" Hermoine called. "In all these years I have known you, we have never really talked. We have never really got to know each other, would you like to talk now?" Hermoine asked as she tried to extinguish the silence that bugged her so much. "Well Granger, its not like we have been the best of friends you know. But since we have time and it's only us alone in here for the next couple of hours, I guess we can make the best of it." Draco softly said as their eyes met. The same spark that arose with Ron happened again, but this time it was better. Their eyes met again for a split second but was quickly interrupted when Malfoy caught himself staring. "Wow, she has really changed. Her tits were always big so that isn't anything new, but her face. It is so smooth, like a baby's skin but softer. Am I having feelings for her?" Draco thought to himself as he looked out the window trying not to draw attention to himself. "So Hermoine, what would you like to talk about?" Draco said as he got up and sat next to Hermoine. "Well Draco, lets start with you. You certainly have changed, you've grown up haven't you? You not still running around calling me a mudblood anymore. You've obviously gone through puberty because I've noticed those little stubs on your chin that you men call a 'Mustache'." Hermoine smirked as she started the first round of her flirting game. "Well Hermoine, these stubs of hair on my chin that I call a mustache, happen to be main source of my 'cool-ness'. The ladies just so happen to love it." Draco said as he engaged himself in the flirting session. "Oh, and how did you concude that? I happen to be a lady and its not exactly a turn on" Hermoine said again with the flirting smirk across her face. It was quit obvious at this point that they had feelings for each other. As Draco prepared his next statement in the game that both him and Hermoine had entered themselves into, he leaned into towards Hermoine's face and spoke. "Trust me, they feel good on your chin." Draco whispered into her ear as Hermoine got the chills. "Would you like me to show you?" Draco said giving the o' so famous Malfoy family grin. "Actually Draco.I would most defiantly like that." Hermoine said as she hoped to herself that he would lean into kiss her. The room was silent, there wasn't a more better time but than the one at hand. Hermoine had dreamed of this moment for countless number of nights, there she lay in her bed dreaming of the one guy that she could never have. Hermoine's heart was racing, she could not believe what was going to happen. Was he going to kiss her? 


	3. The Kiss

Chapter 3: The Kiss  
  
As Draco leaned into kiss the women that he whacked off to so many times before, he gently put his hand on Hermoine's hip. Draco's lips gently touched Hermiones; he could feel Hermoine was getting wet. Draco softly slid his hand from her hip to her vaginal area. While both lips together, in mid motion, tongues exploring each new grove in each other's mouths, Hermoine could feel Draco getting hard. The kiss started to get nasty. Draco's hand moved up to Hermoine's boobs, he touched them. He could not stop, for a split second while still kissing; he could not get his hands away from her boobs. They were so soft and big, her stomach so silky and smooth. His hand reached underneath her shirt and up to her braw area. With one hand he unbuttoned her braw and threw it off. Now while in deep kiss, both of Dracos hands were on Hermoines big bare breasts. He was as hard as can be. He could not stop. By this time Hermoine had broken out of her good girl act, she had taken control of the situation. Hermoine grabbed Draco's so-so stomach and threw him on the seat. Hermoine then proceeded to get on top of him with great force. Hermoine began to slide her hand down Dracos (*Hey I am not going to describe the guy that much cause that's nasty and I hate how they make Draco out to be so skinny. Dammit!!! Show some respect for the fatter people!!!) Stomach to his pubic area. Still joined by the lips, tongues raging wild, Hermoine began to play with his penis. Draco could not believe the feelings that were coming about. He had never experienced anything like this before, this was unusual because Draco had been around the block a few times, but nothing felt like this. Hermoine then unzipped both her pants and his. She slipped his fully erect penis into her slimy, wet, firm pussy. Both Draco and Hermoine loved this feeling. They had never experienced anything like this before, even in Hermoines wildest dreams. The moment was far from over, and both parties were loving it. Draco put his hands on Hermoines tits before he slipped them down to her hips were he left them there while thrusting. Dracos erect penis was cruising in and out of Heroines wet pussy, the feeling was incredible. The same routine went on for about an hour more when both Draco and Hermoine climaxing interrupted it. (Don't worry, it's my story and no one s getting pregnant) 


End file.
